


Oh Damn, Never Seen That Color Blue (And Heaven Can’t Help Me Now)

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, I am the ship captain, M/M, Mentions of other ships, No one gets drunk, Yugi got a mild muscle kink, and height difference, implied sex, mild alcohol use, of this ship, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: A tournament in Barcelona leads to an after party, which leads to a dive bar, which leads to an old acquaintance, which leads to a hotel room.





	Oh Damn, Never Seen That Color Blue (And Heaven Can’t Help Me Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Take this ship from my cold dead hands. I dare you. I am the captain. This is my ship. I will share it though because it needs love!
> 
> And yes, this came to be from a Taylor Swift song. Because Delicate sounds incredible. And makes me think of this ship. So does Wildest Dreams. With a dash of Beyonce and Rihanna.
> 
> Pairings: Rafael/Yugi, one-sided Seto/Atem, past Atem/Yugi, mentions of Seto/Joey, mentions of Tea/Random Girl, implied Tristan/Duke

Slipping away from the afterparty was easier than he thought it would be.

It was his life now. Tournament, championship, afterparty, rinse and repeat. Yugi sighed, leaning against the wall. He never thought of going full-time with dueling before. Truly, he blamed Kaiba for it. When the man was there, at least.

Yugi wished he would give up on going to the Afterlife so much. It was starting to wear on Mokuba, and Yugi couldn’t fill Seto’s place with the younger Kaiba. He knew Atem was doing his best to get Seto to stop, but the CEO was so stubborn.

Maybe it was time to set him up on a date. Yugi was sure Joey wouldn’t mind. And Atem would be glad for the peace.

He made his way out to the balcony. The afterparty was a formal affair, held at one of many of the KaibaCorp banquet centers around the world. Barcelona was the city of choice for the tournament that time. Yugi liked the sights, even if the language barrier kept him close to Mai for most of the tournament. Kaiba’s new duel disks had translators built in, but Yugi didn’t like using them for everything outside of dueling. And while neither he nor Mai knew Catalan, Mai’s Spanish was quite good.

She helped calm his nerves too, about being in a strange city on his own. Ever since graduation a year ago, it was hard to see the others on a regular basis. Joey was still dueling, but had taken the chance to go to the tournament in America, taking Serenity with to visit their mother. Tristan was working with Duke most days, and helped out at the game shop when Yugi couldn’t. He was closer to Tristan and Duke than the others, really.

Tea was still in New York, in her second year of school and doing well. Yugi smiled softy, looking up at the stars. She still had to let him meet the mysterious girlfriend.

Mai had reconnected with Yugi at a tournament in Tokyo. The two had become close, and had quite the shock when her parents visited once. Yugi never would have guessed Mai would be his cousin. Second cousin, technically, but it didn’t matter to them. It was nice to have more family than just his grandfather around.

“I see you finally escaped your adoring fans, King of Games.” Mai’s teasing voice drifted from the doorway as she walked out to the balcony, standing next to Yugi. “Here, I made sure there’s very little alcohol in it.”  
  
She held out a glass to him. Some martini or something, Yugi wasn’t sure. He left the drink stuff to Mai, trusting her words as he took the glass. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early in the party to drink?” He asked.

“Oh honey, haven’t you heard? ‘The D’ is already four shots and a white Russian into the night.” Mai rolled her eyes. “Everyone else is following. In a classier fashion, however. Seems he didn’t take his loss to you so well.”

Yugi shook his head, taking a drink. Whatever it was, it was sweet, tasting of strawberries with only a slight burn of alcohol. “I still say that sounds like a name Joey would come up with.” He didn’t understand the need to duel under an alias or label like that.

“Joseph probably has thought of that name. But not for dueling.” Mai laughed. “Finish that off, I plan on getting you out of here and somewhere else to celebrate. A few duelists we know who were either at the tournament or watching found this neat little dive we can invade for the night.”

“Define ‘a few’.”

“Eight. Ten including us.” Mai told him. “And from what I got from Leon, this place is small.”

“Leon?” Yugi hadn’t heard from the younger duelist since the Grand Championships. “Please tell me his older brother isn’t there.”

Mai shook her head. “No, the older one wouldn’t come because Kaiba was here. I’ve been keeping an eye on Leon, until Valon stole him away.”

Yugi hummed. “You like to mother younger duelists, don’t you?” He asked, thinking over what Mai had said. Valon had stolen Leon away, one of the former Orichalcos duelists.

He shoved away the slight hope that popped into his head. Just because Valon was there didn’t mean… Yugi shook his head, downing his drink quickly. Mai was offering him a chance to get away from the crowded banquet hall. Sometimes he wished his reputation wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t _really_ bad, to anyone else, his reputation was the best. But to Yugi, who rather be holed up at home away from the crowds, it was the worst.

“Let’s go. Get me out of here.”

Mai gave a small smirk. “Of course, my dear cousin. I know the others will be so happy to see you!”

Yugi wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

 

* * *

 

The eight that Mai had told him had dwindled down to just five by the time they reached the dive bar. It was a very quiet place, just a small bar, some tables, and a small dance floor. Mai left him almost immediately to order a few drinks and dance with Valon, who seemed very happy to see her.

Yugi sat down at a table with Leon and Rebecca, not expecting to see her there. “I was watching the tournament, Yugi! There’s a lot of competition I need to look out for now.”

“Are you sure that’s your only reason?” Yugi teased her, seeing how close she and Leon were.

Rebacca stuck her tongue out at him. “Well I won’t wait around for you for forever.” She giggled. “I’m happy right where I am.”

“Until Mai steals her for a dance.” Valon chuckled, passing them in the slightly narrow walkway between the tables to get to the bar, ordering something else to drink.

It happened quicker than they expected, Mai dragging Rebecca up for something upbeat that seemed a bit out of place in the tiny space. The other people in the bar didn’t seem to mind. The air inside was light, happy, even with the darkened lights. There were only around twenty people in total inside.

Rebecca’s seat was soon taken by a stranger who took up a conversation with Leon. Yugi sat back, comfortable to just listen and take small sips of the drink Mai gave him. It was something with pineapple juice and tasted a bit like cake. He liked it.

There were some congratulations passed around as everyone came by to talk a few times. Yugi found them easier to accept and talk about with the small group than he did at the banquet afterparty. Even Rex had given him congratulations on the win, adding on that next time, he would make sure to be Yugi’s opponent.

Yugi laughed, Mai dragging him to the dance floor to rescue him from the dinosaur duelist. He wasn’t much of a dancer, mostly just swaying with her to the light, slow beat of the song that was playing.

“So, there’s a reason why Valon and I wanted you to come out here.” Mai whispered.

Yugi was glad for the shoes he decided to wear. Platform boots with a slightly higher heel. A bit on the feminine side, but he didn’t care. He could hear Mai just fine without her bending down so far to talk to him. “I thought it was to get away from the crowds?” He whispered back.

“That was one reason, honey. The other reason just got here.” Mai smiled, looking over Yugi’s shoulder before twisting him around and shoving him forward.

He gasped, half expecting to fall flat on his face until a pair of arms wrapped securely around him. Yugi blinked in surprised, not really expecting to be caught like that.

“Thank yo…” He trailed off, looking up at just who had caught him.

That unforgettable blue color. The last time Yugi saw it had been a few years ago, when he helped Yugi onto Kaiba’s helicopter from the island. He was staring, Yugi knew he was, but he couldn’t help it.

“Careful, little Pharaoh.” Rafael said softly.

He helped Yugi to stand upright, but kept one arm wrapped around him once Yugi was.

Yugi couldn’t say he minded that. The slight distance between them gave him a chance to look Rafael over. Not much seemed to have changed. A dark grey coat over a black shirt with dark jeans and sneakers. Yugi gave him a small smile.

“I guess it’s our turn to dance?” Yugi was all too happy to agree to that.

He let Rafael lead, following as best he could. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Yugi admitted softly.

“I hadn’t planed on being here, but when Valon said who would be in the tournament… I decided to take a chance.”

It was strange yet calm to be around Rafael again. Not exactly what Yugi thought it would be like, but more peaceful than what could have happened.

They danced and talked quietly, going from actual dancing to more swaying in a small circle. After a few songs, Mai dragged them both over for more drinks. Rafael’s hand never leaving the small of Yugi’s back. It made his stomach twist in knots, hyperaware of the large hand that rubbed soothing circles there.

He didn’t mind the feeling as much as he thought he would.

“Rum and coke, jaeger bombs, and soda for our reigning King of Games.” Mai smiled, handing out the drinks. Valon snatched one of the jaeger bombs.

“Feels good to all be on the same side this time.” He grinned. “A lot less stressful without the Orichalcos.” He raised the glass before downing it.

“I’m glad it’s all over. And that everyone is alright.” Yugi smiled, taking a sip of his soda. He wasn’t too big on drinking. Not since the beer incident with Joey. He was more than happy to have just one or two, then switch to water and soda for the rest of the night.

Besides, he wanted to keep his head clear.

“Ah, but we missed out on all the fun! Would’ve loved to see Dartz get his ass handed to ‘im.” Valon sighed. “Guess that Pharaoh was alright.”

“I saw everything.” Yugi admitted. “Atem didn’t keep it hidden from me.”

He saw how Rafael had saved Atem, pretty much sacrificing himself to do it. And how Rafael had come back to try and stop Dartz.

Maybe that was what started his crush.

Rafael drank his own rum and coke slowly, Mai and Valon dominating the conversation between the four of them. It lasted well into the night, even after the others had left. Yugi hardly noticed. He felt safe, relaxed with the three other duelists.

“I’m sorry. For what happened during that duel.” Rafael whispered to him at some point.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Yugi replied with a soft smile. “You helped Atem face his own darkness, and Dartz was tricking you.”

Yugi’s own time during Dartz’s attacks was a blur. Most of it dark and fragmented. Atem’s memories filled him in on what happened after his soul was taken.

“Besides, focusing on the past can only hinder the future.” Yugi added.

And when Rafael smiled and agreed, Yugi was certain the blush on his face had to be visible. If Mai’s laughing was anything to go by, it was. Rafael pulled him closer, letting Yugi hide against his side as Mai and Valon took to teasing them.

They had to leave soon after, Valon and Mai leading the way in a tipsy, upbeat mood. Yugi stayed back a few paces with Rafael, looking around as they walked. On the way to the bar, he had stuck close to Mai, worried about being recognized and not really noticing anything. But heading for the hotel, he took a chance to look at the sights.

Most places were closed with the late hour, only a few convenient stores and all-night places were still open. But there was still enough to see to leave Yugi in wonder.

“It’s a beautiful city at night.” Rafael said. “Early morning does Barcelona no justice.”

“I’d love to see it.” Yugi admitted.

There was amusement in the group when they realized they had all decided to stay at the same hotel. Yugi’s laughter faded as he looked at the elevators. The end of the night, everyone would go back to their own rooms… then what? He wondered. Disappear again?

He would be trapped in his own thoughts. Drowning, burning in crimson. Sometimes it was just too much for him.

They separated at the elevators, but Yugi still found himself with Rafael. Heading to the same floor, Yugi wondered how close their rooms were.

“This night’s gone by too fast.” Yugi smiled softly.

“It doesn’t have to end just yet.”

It was an offer, clear in Rafael’s voice. Yugi turned to look at the taller man, reaching up to wrap his arms around Rafael’s neck.

They were kissing before the elevator could make it to their floor. Rafael bending down to meet Yugi. The smaller moaned softly into the kiss, hands tangling in Rafael’s hair.

Rafael’s hands were at his waist, traveling down to his thighs, lifting Yugi up to make the kiss easier. Yugi wrapped his legs around Rafael’s waist, barely registering when his back was pressed against the wall of the elevator.

They continued on like that even as the elevator doors opened. Rafael carried him, breaking the kiss to nip and suck at Yugi’s neck as they walked, fumbling with his jacket pocket to find his hotel key. Yugi reached down to help, finding it and unlocking the door with ease.

“Door locks are too easy for the King of Games.” Rafael teased.

“What can I say? Puzzles are my specialty.” Yugi laughed breathlessly, squeaking as his back hit the bed.

He panted, looking up at Rafael as he crawled on top of Yugi, getting rid of his jacket and shoes in the process.

It was so easy between them. Things getting progressively more intense as clothing was removed, hands roaming over wherever they could reach.

And the crimson that would haunt Yugi in the night was drowned out by a sea of deep blue.

 

* * *

 

The buzzing of his phone woke Yugi up earlier than he would have liked. He groaned, curling up closer to the warm body he was pressed against. He opened eyes slowly, finding his head pillowed on Rafael’s chest. One of the other duelist’s arms was wrapped around him, holding him tight.

His phone continued to go off on the nightstand. Yugi sighed, moving to lay further on top of Rafael to reach it. “What Mai?” He asked sleepily.

 _“Don’t you ‘what’ me!”_ Yugi moved the phone away from his ear. He could feel Rafael stirring underneath him, both hands going to Yugi’s waist. _“Have you seen the news on the dueling network?!”_

“How can she have the energy to yell so loud?” Rafael murmured, kissing down Yugi’s neck.

“The same way you seem to have the energy for a third round?” Yugi whispered, giggling when Rafael nipped one of the marks left from last night. “Mai, we just woke up. No news before noon.”

 _“_ We _just woke up?”_ Mai asked in disbelief. _“Yugi Mutou! Look it up, now!”_

Yugi groaned as Mai hung up. “She said we have to look at the news.” He murmured, dropping his phone on the bed as Rafael turned them over, leaning over Yugi and kissing him deeply.

“Or, we can ignore the news.” Rafael smirked, lifting Yugi’s hips up.

“She’ll be trying to break down the door in ten minutes.” Yugi moaned as Rafael slid into him slowly.

“Good thing we only need five.”

Ten minutes later found Yugi in one of Rafael’s shirts and nothing else as he looked through his phone, leaning against the headboard. Rafael was in a different pair of jeans, just as dark as the ones from last night, and making coffee in the small kitchenette in the hotel room.

Yugi’s eyes widened as he looked at the dueling network website. “Oh…” He whispered.

There on the front page were two pictures. One of Mai, Valon, Rafael, and himself walking back to the hotel. Innocent enough, it almost looked like Mai and Valon were the focus of the picture. The second picture was less innocent.

He and Rafael, halfway out of the elevator and kissing like teenagers. Which, in Yugi’s defense, he was one. Nineteen still counted. He was pretty sure Rafael was no older than twenty-four too, so close enough.

“What is it?”

Yugi smiled sheepishly. “Well… it seems we weren’t the only ones having a late night.” He said, trading his phone for a cup of coffee that Rafael passed him. “We’re the top news… I’m sorry, I didn’t think they would find out.”

“Do you want to keep this secret?” Rafael asked, sitting on the bed with his own coffee and handing Yugi his phone back.

“Do you?” Yugi replied. “You know my reputation, who I am to them. You won’t be left alone.”

Rafael chuckled. “Well then, I should get used to the attention, shouldn’t I?”

Yugi tucked himself in against Rafael’s side, smiling softly and blushing. “This wasn’t what I thought would happen if we ever met again.” But he wasn’t going to complain.

“Do things ever go the way you think they will?” Rafael turned on the television in the room, wrapping his free arm around Yugi.

“No.” Yugi shook his head. Things never did. And for once Yugi was glad.

Even if it led to Mai banging on the door minutes later. And the rush to pack taking a bit longer with Rafael distracting him by just being in the room.

Yugi never thought he would like muscles all that much. But he would be damned if he didn’t admit Rafael looked _insanely hot_ and that his strength was quite the turn on.

Leaving the hotel took a while longer too, with the lobby packed with reports and paparazzi. Yugi tried to avoid them, but it was hard to do. Until a strong hand came to rest on his back.

“I believe my boyfriend will be making a statement later. Once he is back home and rested.” Rafael’s voice left no room for argument, from the press or from Yugi.

“Moving a bit fast, don’t you think.” Mai teased them.

Maybe it was a bit fast, but Yugi didn’t care. He couldn’t stop smiling as they walked through the airport, getting Rafael’s flight changed and making sure their seats were right next to each other. Domino was going to be a hectic place for a while for them.

“I get the window seat.” Yugi grinned.

But he felt alright with facing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the next chapter of NGoS! It's about 70% done, Yugi's just being difficult. So I wrote this in the hopes that it helps, and I think I did.
> 
> And if anyone else wants to write something for this ship. I will love you forever. And read it over and over and over again along with a kudos, bookmark, comment, subscribe, and shout out in NGoS notes.


End file.
